Portable electronic devices such as a smartphone and a tablet PC can have a function of performing a wireless data communication with an external device located in a short distance (i.e., in surrounding areas). For example, the electronic device may include an NFC (Near-field Communication) module, Wi-Fi (Wireless Fidelity) module, or Bluetooth module.